Only Time Will Tell
by HermioneGranger22491
Summary: Robin loves Raven and wants to help her to feel and make a life away from her father and future. But something very terrible is going to happen involving Raven's future and her father. They will be joined by X men Justice League and many more! RaeRob
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans...But any characters you don't recognize….yea…I own them.

Pairings: Rae/Rob Star/Rob BB/Terra Cyborg/Bumblebee (well, it's not REALLY a Rae/Rob pairing just a strong friendship. If you want the pairing though review me and tell me, and I'll think about it).

The night was very unusual in Jump City. The sky was purple and blue like an aura was covering the atmosphere. The clouds were dark and grey as loud thunder and blue lightning flashed across the sky. The city was quiet as cars drove hurriedly to get home before a severe thunderstorm warning was issued on the radio. In the Teen Titans Tower though it was even gloomier and quieter. Beastboy and Cyborg flicked through channels searching for a scary movie when they finally found one, House on Haunted Hill. Starfire was sitting next to Robin on the couch closer to him than normal, apparently she was afraid of thunder. Raven sat at the far end of the couch with her open book in hand.

This wasn't unusual for Raven Roth, a violet haired, violet eyed goth who wasn't really into fear….or fun. Raven had grown over the pass year. Yes she was still short, but she most definitely had grown into her body, as if she already wasn't. Her hair now touched her mid-back and her curves were fuller. Of course she didn't look like a model like Starfire, who had grown slightly taller but had the body of a Goddess. It seemed that everyone had grown. Beastboy was still his green color, but he had actually gotten taller than Raven,and his hair was a bit more spikier. Cyborg had built more muscle but he was still the same metal guy. And Robin. Well, Robin was indeed a God. He had gotten 3 inches taller and had a very very well toned body, his tan complimented him well and he still had the same spiky hair. The Teen Titans had indeed become the hottest superheroes around.

"Dude! Did you see that! That was so freaky!" said an excited Beastboy as he watched someone get electrotherapy shock.

"Yea man. Now shut up so I can watch the rest of the movie BB!" Cyborg said.

"Oh this is most horrifying! Isn't it Robin?" said a fascinated Starfire as she hugged onto Robin tighter.

"Yea Star it is…mostly horrifying" said an amused Robin enjoying a hugged up Starfire.

" Oh! Ohhhhhh! ewwwww!" came the disgusted sounds of the Titans as the sat in bewilderment at the horror movie on the screen.

There was a loud thunder and everyone huddled up together on the couch and got under the cover. All except for Raven. Raven didn't do fear, and she most certainly wasn't about to fake it. She sat in silence as she sat her book down. The movie was getting quite interesting, so she decided to watch a bit of it.

Robin was thoroughly enjoying himself. Having Starfire in his arms and surrounded by friends? Could it get any better than this? He looked around observing his friends. All of them seemed happy and content. All except for one certain pale skinned girl. Sometimes Robin couldn't understand Raven and why she didn't let go sometimes. Although she was watching the movie, it seemed as if she were barely focused on it. He loved Rae with all his heart, she was like a little sister and best friend to him, but he just didn't understand her. Sometimes he wish he could though. Sometimes he wished that Raven would tell him all her worries and trials and burdens, so she wouldn't have to caryy them herself. Because he was the leader, Robin barely had time to spend to get to know Raven. It didn't seem like she wanted anyone to get to know her. Or did she? Robin wouldn't let go…not now…not ever. But for now he was content spending time with his friends…and Starfire.

The Titans continued to watch the horror flick until it was over. Everyone decided to have a chat, a 3 hour chat that is. By the time it was over everyone was fast asleep, even Raven. Little known to her or anybody else. Her hand ended up in the hand of the Boy Wonder.

See! There ya go. This is my first Teen Titans fic. Go easy on me dudes! That was lil somethin something for the Star/Rob fans. But don't worry Rae/Rob fans. You'll get your share. I'm not sure about a romance though. review me if you got any opinions. I'll have the next chap up tomorrow IF I get enough reviews. Love Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own em

Thanks for the reviews guys. I got none! (I decided that I might end up making this a Rae/Rob fic)

The song that will appear in this chapter is "Incomplete" By Backstreet Boys (there're back!). Listen to this song it truly rocks, who wouldn't love it and I'm black!

Raven awoke to a loud thunder that shook the Titans Tower. She looked around sleepily unaware of her surroundings. _I must be in the main room. And with the other Titans!_ Raven quickly straightened up and felt her hand on something warm, tender, and soft, but yet it was firm. Raven glanced at the object her hand laid within. _Robin's hand. It's so soft._ Not thinking, Raven gently rubbed Robin's hand in her own. She didn't quite know why, but she felt warm and fuzzy when she touched his hand, as if he was a soft blanket waiting to wrap around the rest of her.

She brought his palm to her face and sat it on her cheek. It felt extremely good to have him touching her, even if he didn't know. All of a sudden, Raven felt his hand caress her cheek, but she wasn't doing it.

"R-Robin?" Raven asked in a trembly voice

"Yea Raven, it's me" Robin replied still caressing her cheek.

"What are you doing? I thought you were asleep" she said

"Well, I was but when I felt a cold surface in the palm of my hands, my instincts crept in, until I felt your lips." he grinned

"Oh…My bad, it's just that when.." she started but was interrupted by Robin's finger on her lips.

"Raven, it's alright. I know, neither of us has feelings for each other, you don't have to explain, sometimes you need that warm feeling that you could only get from another person's warmth, especially when you share a bond with that person." Robin said and smiled.

"Yea…that was kinda odd..I don't do feelings Robin" Raven said in her monotone voice

"See! that's just it Raven! You never give anyone the chance to love you. you never give yourself that chane to be loved Rae. You need it, and you deserve it. I love you so much Raven and I want you to be loved. Don't let whatever your future holds define how you live your life now Raven. Do me a favor and lift one of burdens, and lift yours in the process. But if you can't do this one thing for me Rae, then I don't think you ever truly loved me, I guess we were never really friends." Robin walked off having found new steam rising up in him.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Raven looked down. She knew Robin was right, she just didn't know how to show her emotions. She couldn't cry, or get scared, or even too angry. She couldn't risk it, it was too dangerous, even for her. Raven got up and walked to her room, leaving the other Tians on the couch. She needed the securities of her room, and her customs, because right now, she felt kinda shattered at Robin's words. She crouched up into a tiny ball letting her covers engulf her, and she feel asleep, with only one thing in her mind.

_don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)_

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

There they were, two birds in one soul. One mind and two destinies. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring for them. Robin drifted to his Starfire, but little did he know that Raven was who he truly loved. But would he ever really know? Was he just too clueless like every teenage boy? And Raven Roth, lies alone, unwilling to let anyone enter her heart. For she feared that it would be broken again. But without out someone for her to love, and lover her in return. All she felt was….

_Incomplete…._

_Do you like? Do you like? Tell me oh tell me please. R&R please!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own em'….duh

The song in this chapter is called "My Immortal" By Evanescence (Listen to it! It rocks!)

Thank you to my reviewers for such lovely reviews. What can I say, I'm a Pisces.

Raven awoke to the smell of pancakes and eggs drifting through her room. Her stomach growled as she sat up in bed. _Boy I must be pretty hungry_ she thought as she retrieved to her bathroom. Raven brushed her hair and teeth and went to her closet. Normally Raven wouldn't have anything in here closet if it weren't for Starfire. After they switched bodies a year ago, she agreed to go to the mall with Star, since Star made an attempt to meditate with her. Raven pulled on some tight black jeans and a black tiny t-shirt. Raven indeed felt kind of funny, but it would have to do since she was cramping, and having a leotard on wasn't the greatest idea. Raven descended from her room and down the main hall into the kitchen. Beastboy and Cyborg were already attacking the pancakes. If she didn't hurry there wouldn't be anything left for her. Starfire was seated next to Robin eating her pancakes elegantly. And Robin, well it appeared that Robin had taken only a few bites out of his food and was content. Raven walked to the kitchen and fixed her a small plate and poured her herbal tea. She sat down and began eating.

"Oh good morning Raven! Isn't this a glorious day!" Starfire blurted out.

"Sure Starfire" Raven replied back gloomily. the alien princess was just too bubbly for her taste.

"Hey Rae wassup!" Cyborg said with a mouth full of pancakes and syrup.

"Hey Raven how's it hangin" said a full Beastboy.

"Hi Cyborg…and Beastboy" Raven replied. She was really getting tired of these corny happy life greetings. The only one who hadn't said anything to her was Robin. She already knew why, and she knew not to bother him about it, not that she cared. There was a knock at the door and Starfire got up to answer it.

"Oh Flash…and Bumblebee…and Aqualad…and Speedy! What brings you to our humble home!" said a surprised and happy Starfire.

Wassup girl! We were bored and there wasn't any crime happening over in the East, so we decided to come kick it with ya'll for a couple of days. That's only if it's okay with you guys, and your leader.

"Sure guys, it's fine with me, stay as long as you'll like" Robin said walking over to the group.

"Oh glorius, this will most certainly be a joyous day!" Starfire turned and hugged everyone's brains out.

The day did go quite well indeed. Everyone went out the movies, and then out for pizza. Unsurprisingly it began to rain again, so their adventure was cut short. Everyone arrived back at the Titans Tower and gathered in the living room.

"How about we all sleep in here tonight?" Beastboy proclaimed

"Sure fine with me BB, what about you Robin" Cyborg asked

"It's fine with me too Cyborg." Robin looked over and didn't bother to ask Starfire. He already knew her answer, he was surprised that she wasn't the one that came up with the idea. He didn't bother to ask Raven neither. She was a big girl, if she wanted to sleep in here then she would, but if not then oh well. Robin hated to think of her that way, but she had seriously pissed him off last night.

Raven saw that Robin, or anybody else, didn't bother to ask her. Raven should have felt offended, but it was cool with her. She didn't care. She never cared. Everybody was making one big bed on the floor to get under, they had to be warm after all since it was raining, and thundering…again. Everyone sat around chatting and talking. Everyone talked to Raven except for Robin. Raven couldn't take it any longer. How could the one person she loved and trusted the most, her best friend, be ignoring her like he didn't want her there?

"Robin can I talk you outside?" Raven asked. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Yea sure I'll be out in a sec" Robin replied nonchalantly.

Raven got up and walked out of the living room. Everyone was curious as to what Raven wanted with Robin. Raven stepped out on the rooftop letting the rain soak her from head to toe. Robin came up shortly letting the rain soak him as well.

"Well, we're here" Robin said waiting for an explanation.

"Robin, why have you been ignoring me lately. I know that what happended the other night was a little…drastic, but why do you have to be so uptight about it?" Raven said

"Drastic? Drastic? What happened the other night was nothing Raven. You know why? because that's how you treated it! I tried to reach out to you, and you shoved it in my face. Do you know how that made me feel Raven? To be pushed away by one of my friends?" Robin had reached his breaking point.

Raven was a scared now. usually she was never scared, but the intensity and anger in Robin's voice made her shiver. She was getting cold, yea, that might've been why she shivered. Her hair hung dull and lifeless against her body and her clothes wren't the right attire for the rain.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Robin sighed. "Here." He took off his jacket and put around Raven.

"Thanks" Raven said with a half smile.

"Look Rae, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. If you can't open up to me, then there must be a reason that you can't. Right?" Robin said.

"Yea. Yea that's why. I wish I could tell you Robin but I can't. I could be putting you and the other Titans in danger with my father." Raven replied shakily. She was on the verge of tears. _Oh no not you, get back in there! How did you get out of nevermore! _Raven couldn't hold it in and burst into tears.

"Raven..you're..crying" Robin said. This was his first time seeing Raven Roth cry, and personally he had no idea how to handle this kind of stuff. "Raven I don't know you. I don't know your personality, I don't know about your life. I don't know whether you can be nice or happy. But if you let me, I'm willing to try. Please let me try." Robin said to her gently, and took his hand and caressed her cheek like before. Robin smiled at Raven.

"Come on, it's cold out here, lets go back in." Robin took Raven gently around the waist and led her indoors. Everyone was already asleep when they arrived back in. Robin smiled at Raven and laid her next to him, and with his hand around her, they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Chorus

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Once again please R&R I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Thank you all for reading. Oh yea and in the next chapter Robin MIGHT get with Star or Raven. I don't know yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yea whatever

Please bear with me if I have typos, I have on nails because our prom was yesterday and it's pretty hard for me to do anything. The song in this beautiful chapter is "Be the Girl" By Aslyn. I wanted to put this song in here since chapter 1 and I've finally found the best chapter to put it in!

Raven awoke to something warm against her body. She turned over and found a sleeping Robin next to her with his arm around her bare stomach. Raven smiled, personally she liked it, a lot. _Where did that come from Raven?_ She didn't know why, but all of a sudden she felt something beneath her trying to make its way onto Robin. _You want him Roth and you know it _came her purple side. Sure, she was probably right, but Robin was a teammate and her leader and her friend. Would it work? Raven didn't exactly do feelings after all. Raven laid back down and scooted closer in front of Robin with all of her against his front body. _God his body is warm and muscular _she thought and she enjoyed the moment. Raven closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to her Boy Wonder. _Yea, my Boy Wonder._

"I didn't know I felt that good," came a mischievous voice behind her. Raven immediately stiffened.

"Robin I thought you were asleep" Raven said.

"Well again, I was but I smelled a scent that I was pretty sure wasn't mine or Starfire's. It smelled like umm, honey, yea honey." Robin smiled and his grip around her waist tightened. He knew the Raven enjoyed it, but he wasn't sure why. He had a theory so he decided to test it.

Robin slid his hand around her stomach and started making circles with his hand. He lightly kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear. "You okay?" he asked.

"Ummm mmm yea I'm fine" Raven replied. Was Robin teasing her? Did he know about her crush? A glass in the kitchen exploded and she knew she was caught.

"Yea, you sure are," he said and did the unexpected and kissed her on the lips. Raven melted right then and right there. Seriously, she had gone completely limp because his kiss was so soft ad gentle, and yet warm. Almost immediately after she had gone limp Robin began cracking up.

"What!" Raven asked now surprised and a bit upset because the kiss had ended.

"Raven, do you have a crush on me?" Robin asked regaining his composure.

There was thunder throughout the house as all was silent when Robin asked that question. Since it was only 2:00 a.m. and it was still very dark and everyone was still asleep Raven could answer without sounding dumb.

"Maybe, maybe not, what do you think?" Raven asked quietly as more thunder erupted.

"Let me guess your answer" he said and gently kissed her again this time easing down on top of her. He kissed her softly like this until Raven opened her mouth pushing into his mouth. They kissed passionately like this for 3 minutes and stopped to catch their breaths.

"Wow" they both said and laughed.

"Come on" Raven said quietly and led Robin to her room. It was so dark in the house that that Raven's room didn't make it any better since you couldn't see anything. There was lightning and a booming thunder outside as Raven Roth and Robin lay next to each other in Raven's surprisingly warm bed. Robin kissed her again and eased onto top of her once more. Loving Robin's body warmth Raven hesitantly opened her legs letting Robin down on top of her.

"It's ok Raven, just for a moment…feel" Robin kissed her lovingly and passionately.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Robin slowly undressed the beautiful goth and put her clothes on the floo_r. She really is the most beautiful creature from out of this world _Robin thought. Robin placed soft kisses on her stomach and traveled back up to her lips. Robin wasn't sure about Raven losing her virginity to him, he wasn't sure if he loved her yet.

"Raven I-," Robin said but was interrupted by Raven's hand on his lips.

"It's alright Robin I want to" Raven said with a smile and relaxed her body against Robin's.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Robin kissed Raven again and slowly slided into her, and he could feel her break down. Raven let out a scream that quickly became a murmur and then a moan. Robin wiped the tears that traveled down Raven's face and moved as slowly and sexually possible. They continued like this for an hour until they both had reached their climaxes and had fallen asleep.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Raven awoke at 8:00 a.m. and slid out of bed. _Since when do I ever sleep this late, oh yea, that's right._ Raven let a smile creep onto her face as she remembered what had happened just 6 hours ago. She took a shower and put on her Titans uniform and went downstairs to find everyone at the breakfast table enjoying French toast and eggs.

"Hey Rae! We thought you were dead" Cyborg said with once again, another food filled mouth.

"Yes, are you feeling ok friend Raven? Do you need the small shaped circle that is red and white like a life saver?" Starfire asked sitting next to Robin.

"No Starfire I do not need a Tylenol, but thanks anyway" said an annoyed Raven as she sat next to Beastboy and took a French toast off the plate.

"You missed the Titans East. They left 30 minutes ago." said Robin. Raven looked up and saw Robin He gave her a small smile and continued eating.

After breakfast Raven decided that she needed to meditate. She really had to ask Nevermore about these feelings. When Raven entered the rooftop she found Robin sitting on the roof top staring out at the gray skies as a light mist fell down upon the city. Raven smiled and went to sit down next to her new boyfriend.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Raven said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I told Starfire…about you and me, she took it pretty well. She said that it was oh so wonderful and that she would love to fix a famous Tamaranen dinner for our wedding" Robin said and Raven let out a small laugh.

"Raven?" Robin asked.

"Hmm?" she replied back softly

"Do you love me?" Robin asked in a heart felt tone she had never heard come out of his mouth.

"Of course I do Robin" Raven said and kissed him softly on the lips.

Robin turned back and looked out at the ocean. It was silent for a while and Robin took off his mask. His eyes were a breath taking over-colored blue with green specks. Raven let out a loud gasp. Robin smiled and said "Well, I love you too," and they both sat and enjoyed the pounding of the waves and the awakening of the city.

……………

A pair of green eyes watched from behind the tower door. Anger filled the eyes of this person, almost as if ready to kill.

"She will NOT take my Robin" and she closed the door and went back to the Tower.

dun dun dun. Do you like/ me too! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: don't own em. none of em.

Once again thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I know each and every one of you!

The sun arose in Jump City. The sky was a bright and pretty blue with white clouds. The temperature was now 98 degrees. If you didn't know that was practically burning up. The Titans East had arrived earlier that day.

"Dude you would think that it would be cool after three days of rain" Beastboy said as he adjusted the air conditioner.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I feel like taking a swim in the deep blue" said Cyborg with a towel around his neck.

"Right with you bro!" said Beastboy. He ripped off his clothes, ran out of the tower, turned into a shark, and plunged into the deep blue ocean.

"We right behind you guys!" said bumblebee and she went and put on a t-shirt and arrived outside.

Everyone was now enjoying the refreshing waves of the deep blue ocean except for three people. Robin and Raven were on the balcony watching the other Titans have fun. Starfire was in the living room preparing a bathing suit outfit.

"You want to go out too? I would love to see you in bikini," Robin said to Raven with a mischievous grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"Well you've seen me with less that that on Boy Wonder" Raven said as she tilted her head slightly. "I guess I could…go out for a little while" she said as Robin led her back into the tower.

As Robin waited for Raven to come back down Starfire approached him in a very revealing swimming suit. She had on green thongs that matched her eyes and a tie up bra to match.

"Robin is this too, what do you earthlings call it…much?" Starfire asked with a twirl and 100 watt smile.

"Ummm Star? Are you sure you want to wear that just to go swimming?" Robin asked nervously. He admitted to himself that she looked very right in the swimming suit, but she still wasn't the girl for him.

"Why of course Robin, it is very hot out and I do not want to fry like scrambled eggs" Starfire replied innocently.

Robin laughed and shook his head. "Sure Star, whatever you want..you look..great."

"Oh thank you ever so much Robin!" Starfire said and gave him a seductive hug.

_Where does she learn this stuff? _Robin asked himself. He pulled away from Starfire quickly and directed her out the door.

"Will you meet me out there Robin?" Starfire asked in a pitiful voice.

"Yea Star of course" Robin said and shut the door in her face.

Starfire looked down in a defeated way and vowed that Robin would be hers. _He is much too…hott for Raven! She needs someone mean and cold as herself._ Starfire retreated down to the beach and forced herself to have fun while she waited impatiently for Robin._ Oh how I can't wait to see his..what do you call them?..Oh yes! Six packs._ Starfire grinned to herself and splashed in the water.

Robin went up to Raven's room and knocked on the door? When no one answered he went in and looked around. "Rae where are you?" Robin asked. He silently approached her bed when a saw a small figure underneath it. "Raven?" he pulled the covers back and was immediately pushed on top of Raven with force. She had on a one peace blue swimming suite, but it still showed much of her and her curves.

"Mind if I help you take that off?" Robin smiled evilly as he toyed with her straps.

"But what about the others, won't they be expecting us?" Raven asked worriedly.

"So let them wait Raven, I want you" Robin eased on top of her and kissed her passionately.

"I want you even more" Raven said as she let him inside of her mouth.

Raven and Robin made love to each other twice within a three period. Both were very satisfied and didn't even notice when everyone had arrived back in the house. They didn't come back to their senses until they smelt Spaghetti cooking in the kitchen and the sun was completely down.

"Come on Boy Wonder we have to eat. I'm starving." Raven said as she got up and put on her leotard.

"Can't I just lay here and enjoy being your Boy Wonder?" Robin asked pitifully.

"No! now come on!" Raven threw a pillow at him.

"Ok ok alright I'm coming" Robin said in defeat and went downstairs with his girlfriend.

"Robin! I am so happy to see that you are alright! I was terribly worried about you" Starfire said as she gave Robin a hug.

"Yea I'm ok Star" Robin said with a grin and a kiss on her cheek.

Starfire blushed furiously and grinned. "Why thank you Robin" she said as she sat next to him.

Raven felt a tinge of jealousy at this, but she didn't want to dwell on it. After all, Robin was her right?

"Sorry we didn't come out guys, we got a little caught up in some business" Robin said with a glance at Cyborg.

"What kind of business Robin?" Starfire asked as she touched his arm lightly.

"No need to dwell on it Star, lets just eat alright?" Cyborg said. He had to cover for his two best friends, and plus he really felt like eating now.

All of a sudden the alarm went off. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin said as everyone including the Titans East filed out of the tower. Downtown was a complete and utter wreck.

"Look guys it's Red X!" Bumblebee said and everyone began giving every ounce of strength into beating Red X. Then, all of a sudden, Dr. Light and Brother Blood appeared.

"Oh man, now what!" Cyborg asked as they all faced the three villains they had once defeated.

"I don't know, but this is going to be a long battle" Aqualad said.

"Well, lets get ready to rumble baby!" Beastboy said and went into fighting stance,

"Titans Go!" Robin said and they all ran forward into what will be a brutal battle, and what would be the ending of a good relationship between one of the Titans.

TBC…….

Dun dun dun. So who do you think it is? Sorry you had to wait two days until the new chapter came up. I have Roadrunner and don't belive Time Warner! They can screw you into the grown sometimes!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yea well I don't care. Own em or not. Ok ok alright I don't own them! (P.S. the fight scene will be very very short) This is going to be a short Rae/Rob scene so don't expect any action in this chapter.

"Titans Go!" Robin said and the Titans charged forward and began their battle.

Cyborg , Bumblebee, and Starfire faced off against Red X. Robin, Raven, and Speedy faced off against Dr.Light, and Aqualad, the Gonzales Twins, and Beastboy faced off with Brother Blood.

The fight lasted for three long and bloody hours. Aqualad had a shredded suit, Beasboy had a long cut against his face, Cyborg's systems were down, Bumblebee's wings were torn, and Raven suffered from a severe concussion. Every one arrived at the Tower and took care of their injuries. Raven was put into the medical bay and her clothes were replaced with new ones.

"Is she going to be ok?" Speedy asked as they all settled into a chair around her bed.

"I don't know, she's healing herself right now so we'll just have to wait and see." Cyborg said with frustration evident in his voice.

"How you holdin' up Robin?" Bumblebee asked in a concerned tone. She had just found out by her Cyborg about his and Raven's relationship.

Robin did not reply, he just sat with his hands in Raven's. He had forgotten whoever was there, the only thing that mattered to him right now was Raven. He couldn't lose her, not because of a blow to the head. "I love you Rae," Robin said as he stroked her long hair gently. "Don't give up, I need you, I lost my parents, I lost my old life, I can't lose you too baby." A small tear traveled down Robin's face and he didn't even notice. Robin wasn't use to crying. He was strong, the strong didn't cry, only the weak did. _But the strong cry when their weakness is brought out of them._

"Robin, I'm terribly sorry, I will pray for Raven to the King of Tamaran in hopes that Raven will heal" Starfire said as she gave Robin a sympathetic hug.

Robin snapped out of his trance when he felt a warm body against him. "Thank you Starfire, you're a really good friend" Robin said as he hugged Starfire back.

"Anything for you Robin" Starfire said with a content smile.

Robin pulled backed as soon as he heard those words come out of Starfire's mouth. "Anything for me! What about Raven! I'm not the one sitting in a medical bed halfway dyind Starfire! What the hell is wrong with you, what goes on in that head of yours sometimes!" Robin said and walked out of the room before she could reply.

"I didn't mean to-." Starfire cried but was interrupted by Speedy.

"Then don't" he said and they all turned to their friend again and hope that she would wake up soon.

Three weeks had passed since the incident with the three infamous villains. Raven had recovered, and surprisingly her hair had grown even longer. Robin still wasn't talking to Starfire although she made every attempt to get him to forgive her. It was a normal day in Titans Tower once again. Raven sat on the far end of the couch reading her book, Starfire was chatting away to Beastboy about romance movies. He wasn't listening though since he was playing Dungeons & Dragons with Cyborg.

Robin was getting kind of bored and he wanted some action. He only knew one thing to do and that was to make the meanest coldest person of the Titans even meaner and colder. Robin snuck up behind Raven and grabbed her book.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven asked coldly

"Oh nothing, I decided to see what you were reading, that's all" Robin said pretending to read the book.

"Give it back Bird Boy or you won't live to see your 19th birthday" Raven said in a deadly voice.

"Oh yea? Why don't we see about that" Robin said as he dodged one of Raven's bolts and darted down the hall into his room.

"Robin I do NOT have time for this" Raven said dully.

"Oh come on, you had time for everything else we did" Robin said with his cocky grin.

"Well maybe because it didn't involve chasing you around like a three-year-old" Raven replied back sharply.

"But it did require a lot of tumbling…and wrestling" Robin said with an even wider smile.

Raven blushed furiously at this and dodged forward to retrieve her book, but was very unsuccessful since Robin tossed her to the ground and jumped on top of her. He had his arm around her waist and his other hand held up her wrist since he had thrown the book across the floor.

"Get off of me Robin!" Raven said as she struggled under his pressure.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here, it's rather..comfy you know" Robin said as he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Mmm" Raven said as she let Robin enter her mouth. She was almost lost in a trance when she noticed something funny about Robin's lips. She opened her mouth and saw that he was smiling, almost as if he was amused by her.

"What?" Raven asked a little embarrassed.

"Do I kiss that good?" Robin asked, his grin widening wider.

"Whatever Bird Boy, get off of me" Raven said as she lost interest in the kiss.

"But I was just getting started" Robin said and he leaned back down kissing her more passionately. He mad circles around her stomached and stroked her thights gently.

"Oh my gosh Robin stop, t-that's my spot" Raven gasped as Robin kept stroking her inner thighs.

"I know" Robin replied with an evil smile and trapped her moans and gasps with a kiss.

"Wow Boy Wonder" Raven said as she pulled away from him and gave him a small smile.

"What happened to Bird Boy?" Robin asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and settled next to her with his face in her neck.

"I only call you that when I'm annoyed, I mean deeply annoyed" Raven said as she settled back into Robin.

"Oh" Robin said and settled back down into her neck.

Robin took his mask off and Raven turned around to face him. She loved seeing his deep blues. They drowned her like she was a bird in the sea. She stroked his face gently and put her head on his chest. Robin smiled as he looked at her. He loved seeing Raven through his own eyes, and not through a mask that he wore to hide his emotions. He wanted Raven to know how much he cared about her, puppy love or not.

"I love you Bird Boy" Raven said with a smile and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Raven" Robin said and closed his eyes.

They laid together in his room, content with each other's warm embrace. Things were going well until a heated Starfire entered Robin's room with fury in her eyes.

"That's it! I've had all I can stand and I can't stand anymore!" Starfire said as she approached Robin's bed.

"Then leave" Raven said in a heated voice. She couldn't believer Star would just bust into Robin's room like that in a jealous rage. She engulfed Starfire in her black magic and put Starfire out of Robin's room and closed his door.

"So now what?" Robin asked Raven as he held her against him.

"I don't know" Raven said as she settled into his arms.

Clearly they weren't going to be in peace with Starfire against their relationship and their constant battles. But little did they know. The alien princess wasn't done with them yet. Nope, not yet.

Again please R&R. Thanks for the past reviews. They really helped in this chapter. I got you all suckas! Who did you think I was talking about when I said an ending relationship? Certainly not Rae and Rob! I just got them together for pete's sake! Of course it will be Star and Rob! Don't worry though she will be forgiven in a chapter or two, but not before she does some damage. mwhahaha


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: right…

guess what guess what guess what! We will have three very special guests in this chapter. Introducing: Batman, Catwoman, annnnnd…..The Joker! Oh yea lets get this party started. oh yea uh huh I'm so excited! I'm so so so sorry about the delay, it took me a while to write a new chapter, and plus my internet so wasn't working!

The Titans sat in the main room flicking through channels on their Tivo.

"Give it a rest Beasboy, there's nothing to watch" Raven said as she looked over her book. She was really getting annoyed by the constant flickering of the remote.

"Yea well what do you suggest we do then?" Beastboy smart allecked back to her.

"I really don't care, just leave the tivo alone" Raven said with an annoyed tone.

"Yea yea whatever. Robin still out there talking to Star?" Beastboy asked as he glanced over his shoulders to the window.

"Yep, but they have a lot of things that they have to settle BB so give it a rest" Cyborg said lazily, he was drifting off to sleep.

" Dude we really need to get Direct TV instead of this junk" Beastboy said as he finally surrendered and threw the remote down.

"Then pay for it yourself Beastboy because we're all satisfied with this" Robin said behind him.

"Dude I thought you were talking to Starfire!" Beastboy said in a scary tone.

"He was, but it seems that we have finally reached an agreement" Starfire said as she sat next to Cyborg.

"So everything's ok?" Cyborg asked sitting up.

"Yep, sure is" Robin said as he put his arm around Raven and watched whatever Beastboy had stopped the TV on.

"Oh how sweet" came sarcastic tone from behind them.

The Titans turned around quickly in fighting stance, waiting for the enemy's attack. Robin immediately let his guards down when he saw the all too familiar face facing them.

"No freaking way man" Robin said in utter bewilderment as he stared at the figure.

"Well well well, I never expected to see you again..Robin" the figure said as he played with a circular ball in his hand.

"Joker" Robin said in such a nasty tone that even the Titans were afraid to ask questions.

"Yes yes I know, long time no see eh?" well shouldn't we have a little welcome party?" With that Joker threw the ball to the ground with a menacingly laugh and jumped back.

"Titans get down!" Robin said as he grabbed Raven and they ducked behind the kitchen table.

"Oh come on Robin you've never hid from me before," Joker said as he approached Robin and Raven.

"Who said I was hiding?" Robin said as he stood and also approached his nemesis.

"Well it's just like old times isn't it?" Joker said as he prepared to hit Robin.

"Not Quite," came a voice behind him and Joker was instantly thrown to the ground by a blow. When Joker hit the ground a red mark appeared on his forehead. Raven nearly fainted at the site and hid from view behind Cyborg. She knew that mark all too well, and she knew that it was once again her father. Joker got up with an evil glare and disappeared. The Titans looked in bewilderment, but Robin stared at something else.

"No" was all Robin could say as he looked as if he was about to faint at the site of another figure.

"What? I don't get a thanks Bruce?" came the man's voice as he approached out of the smoke.

"Bruce" Robin said as walked forward to greet his godfather.

"Robin. You haven't been to Gotham in a while," Bruce said as he greeted his young partner.

"Whoa! Gotham?" Beastboy said as he approached the dark knight.

"Dude you're like Batman!" Beastboy said as his eyes welled up with tears. "I've dreamed of this day, meeting the man who is similar to myself. Handsome, strong, and heroic." Beasboy said proudly with a puffed out chest.

"Right," Batman said as he turned his attention back to Robin. "Care to introduce me to your little friends?" he said as he examined all of them.

"Yea sure" Robin said as he turned toward the Titans. "This is Cyborg"

"Wassup B-Man, nice to meet the legend, finally" Cyborg said with a handshake.

"Whoa that's quite the handshake" Batman said. "Yea..I know" Cyborg said proudly.

"This is Beastboy" he said as he pointed to the green boy beside him.

"I'm better known as Beast-Man" Beastboy said with a corny pose.

"Yea whatever" Raven said in her montone voice which put Beastboy to shame.

Robin smiled and pointed to Starfire "This is Starfire" Robin said as Starfire introduced herself.

"Very pretty young lady" Batman said as he shook her hand, Starfire blushed.

"And this is Raven…my girlfriend" Robin said as he walked and stood next to Raven.

"Oh really?" Batman said as he examined Raven. "I hope Robin isn't giving you too much drama, he's pretty stubborn, almost as stubborn as me." Batman said as he gave Raven a small smile.

"Oh yes I know" Raven said with a matter-of-fact glance at Robin. "He's pretty hard to deal with at times. "He's very stubborn and hard-headed" Raven ended.

"Oh gee thanks the two of you" Robin said with a small pinch on Raven's side.

"Hey!" Raven said as she rubbed her side.

"That's what you get" Robin said with a cold stare at Raven.

"Oh so you're mad at me now?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea" Robin said as he folded his arms.

"I guess you want be getting any for a long time then" Raven said in a you'll-be-sorry tone.

"We'll see about that" Robin whispered in her ear and walked over to Batman.

"So, any idea what Joker was doing here tonight?" Robin asked Batman.

"No but I think someone has an idea" Batman said and he looked over at Raven.

"Raven care to explain why Joker was after you?" Batman asked in a stern voice.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked worriedly. Now she really knew she was going to have to tell the Titans sooner or later.

"Maybe she won't, but I will" said a feminine voice from behind.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better" Beastboy said as he folded his arms waiting for an explanation.

"Hello Catwoman" Robin said with a pleasant smile as he turned around.

"Robin." Catwoman said as she approached the group slowly."I brought a few others along for the ride if you don't mind. Seems that your little girlfriend here is going to need more protection then planned." she said as she motioned to the door.

Suddenly Kid Flash, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Jubilee, and Rogue, Static Shock, Spiderman, and Professor X arrived inside of the Tower.

Cyborg just stared dumb fondly, Starfire looked confused as ever, Raven looked sacred beyond reasons, and Beastboy had fainted.

"Raven?" Robin asked in a stern voice as he looked at her intently.

"What?" was all Raven could say as she turned and faced the "Justice League."

"League" Robin said said as he approached the group with a smile.

"Heey Rob long time no see man," Jubilee said with a pat on the back.

"I know. If you guys don't mind, if it has something to do with Raven's safety, I'm going to call Titan's East" Robin said as he got out his TPhone.

"Hello? Speedy? Yea, we need you guys down here..now"

Chapter 8 up soon. Maybe in another few days. I have a project that's due Wednesday. So maybe I can start thinking of more stuff after Wednesday. Don't 4get to do your thang and R&R. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. However, I do own the plot…I think.

Now, when I was looking at my reviews (wonderful by the way) I saw that one purpose asked had I purposely got the "League" mixed up. The answer is yes. Don't worry guys I know what I'm doing, just trust me, I got the balls to do a crossover like this. (even though I'm a girl with NO balls)

"So Raven do you mind telling me what the heck is going on here?" Robin asked sternly.

"No, well, not right now Robin, just be patient," Raven stumbled. She knew there was no getting out of this one. She never thought the day that she had to tell the Titans about her destiny would come so soon. Let alone Robin being the first among them.

Robin walked out of the leaving room and walked into the hall. He couldn't believe his ears right now. Raven Roth, His best friend, his teammate, his bond, his _girlfriend_, had just refused to tell him why she was in so much danger. He couldn't understand why, and he refused to understand. He had never been so hurt but angry at the same time in his life. He walked into his room and laid across his bed as he stared at the ceiling fan twirling around its support. He loved Raven so much, as a friend and more, but why she did the things she did he didn't know. He wanted to know, but she wouldn't open up, not to anyone, even him.

Raven watched as Robin left the living room. She knew he was upset, she could feel it. She just couldn't tell him yet, she didn't want to put him in any danger, him or the other Titans. She loved Robin with all of her heart, but if it meant losing him then so be it.

"Don't you have someone that you need to go talk to Raven?" came a calm and gentle voice from behind her. She turned around and looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Her hair was a long and shiny white and she wore clothes that resembled nature, the earth.

"Hello young Raven, my name is Aurora, you can call me Storm if you would like," Storm said as she sat Raven down beside her.

"Maybe we should leave you two alone," Wolverine said with a grunt and walked out of the room, followed by the others. Starfire turned around at the exit door and glanced at raven for a second, and turned around and continued with the others.

"Raven, I know it is hard for you to keep such a dark and tragic secret form the ones you love, and you and I both know that it is not safe to do so. So why do you continue to do it my child?" Storm asked.

Raven looked down as she fumbled with her fingers and hair. "Because it's the only way I can protect Robin and the other Titans. I don't want anything to happen to them, because if it did, it would be my fault. I wanted to tell them, on my birthday, but when Robin was hurt by Slade I knew that if he kept the secret too, then he would be the #1 target on my father's list." Raven said as tears crept into her eyes. She knew it would be dangerous, but right now she needed tears.

"It is alright Raven, to cry, you don't have to worry about breaking anything. If you do not feel, then you are not human." Storm said as she held Raven in her arms. "Robin is not done with you yet Raven, he is very stubborn indeed so I've heard, you cannot keep this from him any longer, you must tell him Raven, or he will never think you love him, as he loves you." Storm said, and with her final statement, she got up and left the main room.

Raven sat and thought about what Storm had said for an hour. She wanted to tell them, she really did, but she had so much worry, doubts, and fears that were concealed in her heart and mind, that she didn't know if it was safe. _Your friends are willing to take that risk Raven; they are willing to die for you. But still, what about my father, they would surely die if he got his hands on them. They wouldn't let that happen Raven. You wouldn't let that happen. _The door to the living room slid open and Robin entered. Three different objects blew up as she saw Robin enter. He didn't have on a shirt which made his very well toned stomach visible, and his mask was off showing his lovely blues.

"Robin I-," Raven started but was interrupted was Robin's slender finger.

"I don't want apologies Raven, I want the truth," Robin said as he gave her the coldest glare he could ever possibly give someone he loved.

Raven hesitated a moment and looked deep into Robin's eyes. They were stern, but yet inside she could feel that it hurt him to be this cold, and it hurt him more for her to hide her feelings from him. "Alright Robin, you want the truth, then you'll get the truth, all of you." Raven said and she got up to go and get the others. Once everyone was in the crowded room and she sat in between Storm and Jubilee, she began to talk.

"Many people would call Angela weak for letting herself get lured into such a cult. But those who criticize her have never been lost like her. The sect Angela Roth was welcomed into gave her a sense of belonging. A sense of family which she said she never had. A red hooded woman who was wearing a green hooded cape just like Angela's said "It has been agreed by all of us, Angela. You shall be the summoner tonight." While lighting a candle Angela asked "Am I... am ready, Tala?" "Yes, child. Your soul is ripe." Tala replied. Many people wearing green cloaks were outside holding two sticks of fire each under a full moon. Almost at the point of suicide, Arella was rescued by an extra-dimensional pacifist cult and taken to the other-worldly dimensional world known as Azarath. There, she gave birth to me. The moment I was born, Trigon's evil influence was felt in Azarath. The grand-daughter if the original Azar herself raised me and trained me to keep my emotions in check, lest Trigon's evil side within me would be set free. At the age of ten, Arella once again cared for me daughter, as Azar passed away. Before Azar died, however, she gave mea pair of rings that she herself had always worn. The rings held Azar's essence. Three years later, Trigon appeared in Azarath in an attempt to reclaim me as his own. As a defense mechanism, I unleashed my soul self for the first time. The manifestation of the soul self confirmed that I was indeed the daughter of Trigon. Trigon instilled more of his essence into my soul self and left without me, promising that I would eventually belong to him. He has again returned for me, that's why Slade was after me, and my destiny is to destroy the world, and rule beside my father." Raven explained as she fumbled with her fingers.

She looked up to see every one's reactions to her sad and dreadful sob story. Everyone had a pained and sympathetic on their faces, all except for Robin. Raven looked at him and tears poured from her eyes freely. She walked over to Robin, and everyone watched on. She walked in front of him and sat in his lap, she laid her head down on his chest and cried like she never had before.

This was all Robin wanted. He didn't care about the variety of objects that were blowing up all through the tower or the white glow that came from Raven's eyes due to too many emotions, he didn't care about the people that were watching them, he didn't care about her past, or how she was born. All he cared about was her, right now, at this moment. All he cared about was protecting her, whether he died in the process or not, he was willing to take that chance. He wrapped his arms around Raven's waist and held her like she would break if he let her go.

"Now that's true love," Jubilee said from within in the crowd.

"Yea but we all know Robin; he would kill and burn anyone that hurts someone he loves." Cyclops said as he watched the couple.

"True love that I wish, I too would've had," Starfire whispered to herself as her head drooped and she walked silently to her room.

"Well? What are we waiting for people! We have a demon to slay and a girl to protect," Bumblebee said as she got out scrolls of paper to begin their plan.

"Alright this is what we do. We head out in groups of three and four; we found the cave that Slade had been planning with Trigon in so we must go there in order to stop him. Raven's gonna stick with Boy Wonder over there so he can protect her if she gets too badly harmed. We're all going to go through separate entrances that we will make in the cave, so whatever attacks Slade has planning, we'll be ready for him on every side. Sounds like a plan?" Bumblebee said as she put her hands on her hip, satisfied with her brain work.

"You go girl!" Rogue said as she looked over the plans that Bumblebee had made out.

"I never doubted you for a second baby" Cyborg said as he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Wait who's going to go with the important group here? Obviously that would involve Robin and Raven, so we need two other strong people to go with them right?" Wolverine said as he rolled his eyes as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, but we may need three people, so we can have groups of four, two fives. Now Wolverine, Jubilee, and Cyclops will go with Robin and Raven. Storm, me, Beastboy, and Speedy will be together. Starfire, Gonzales Twins, Flash, and Jean Grey will go in an entrance, Spidey, Professor X, Static, Bumblebee and Cyborg will head it out." Rogue said as she straightened her hair.

"Now who's ready to rumble!" she said as she stood up in a fighting stance.

"Let's do this" Robin said form behind in a poisonous tone that made sure it would kill the person that ever hurt him or someone he loved.

Alright that's it for Chapter 8. I'll have the next one up soon.

Chapter 8: The showdown with Slade begins (not trigon). Raven founds out some shocking news!

Upcoming Chapters: The League sits down to have a very important talk with Robin about you-know-what ( how gross). R&R

_****_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

I'm afraid that this is going to be my last chapter this month due to my graduation on Friday and the family reunion next week. But no worries as soon as June hits I'm right back to writing so please put me on author alert and don't forget this story. I just wanna say thank you to all my reviewers for reading this story and I'll see you next month! There will be separate chapters for each group. This chapter is focusing on the "main" group. The next chapter will be Starfire's group.

The group of super heroes arrived at the cave in which Slade had been thought to plan in. Everyone filed in at every section of the cave and disappeared from one another.

"So now what?" Cyclops asked looking around. "It's looks clear, maybe Slade knew we were coming to kick his butt and decided to flee."

"It's not that simple though, he's somewhere around here, you just have to know his game," Robin said moving ahead of the group. He was the target in one too many of Slade's tricks, and he knew that it wouldn't be that simple.

"Well lets go deeper, see if we can find anything down there," Jubilee said as she walked deeper into the dark tunnel.

"Right behind you then," Cyclops said as he hid behind Jubilee

Wolverine stayed in the back and Robin and Raven were stuck in the middle. Raven looked around, fear evident in her eyes. Robin took her hand and gave her a reassuring look. Raven looked doubtful but she felt a little safer with Robin being there beside her.

"Oh by the way Bird Boy, I like your eyes, their pretty sexy for a teenager," Jubilee said with a slight grin.

Robin had forgotten about his mask, he took it out of his pocket and put it back on. "Thanks," he said with a blush.

Raven kept walking beside Robin until she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. Robin took note of her sudden halt and turned to see what the problem was. "Raven you ok?" Robin asked concerned.

"No I think I'm going to be sick," Raven said and she turned and hurled all over the rocks in the cave. Wolverine quickly moved back in disgust.

"Are you done yet?" Wolverine asked in an impatient voice and continued walking.

Raven rolled her eyes at the grumpy wolf man in front of her. That hadn't been the first time she had unexpectantly vomited. She knew that her powers had been acting a bit weird too. Why? She didn't know, but she had a feeling that her other sides probably knew why. Raven was so mixed up in her thoughts that she didn't realize when everyone had stopped. She bumped right into Wolverine and fell. Wolverine turned around and stared at the small goth.

"You alright kid?" he asked, but didn't give her a chance to respond as he continued staring at whatever it was that had stopped them so rapidly.

"Why did we stop?" Raven asked as she pushed through to see what the big deal was. Raven's eyes widened when she saw the red symbol that she had feared all her life. The symbol got bigger and bigger until it engulfed the entire wall. It had gotten extremely hot due to the fire that was now surrounding the group. A loud voice that sounded like thunder spoke up.

"What you have conceived you will become! Your destiny will be fulfilled!" then all of a sudden Raven felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Ahhhh!" Raven screamed as she grabbed her stomach. It was stretching more and more at a rapid pace until had gotten as big as her head. Raven looked down at her stomach and saw the red symbol on her leotard. "Nooo!" Raven said as tears streamed from her face.

"Raven!" Robin shouted as tried to fight through the fire to retrieve his girlfriend but was failing badly.

"You carry the spawn of evil in you now Raven, all thanks to your little, boyfriend. I told you I would make sure that it happened, you can't stop it Raven, you are going to help destroy this world Raven, whether you like it or not. Isn't that right Robin?" Slade said as he appeared from out of the fire blazing wall.

"Slade" Robin spat venom when the name came out of his mouth. He jumped up once and did a cartwheel over the blazing flames and kicked Slade in the chest sending Slade back into the wall. Slade disappeared through the wall and didn't return, his voice echoed throughout the cave, "We will meet again soon."

The fire died down and the cave returned to its normal state as if nothing had happened. Robin immediately ran over to Raven's unconscious form. He held her head in his lap and stroked her tear stained face gently.

"Jubilee, did he mean what I think he meant?" Robin asked blankly. His whole expression was blank, he didn't have any emotion on his face what so ever.

"Yea Robin, she's pregnant" Jubilee said in a disbelieving tone. _How could someone be so cruel? Oh yea but Trigon wasn't someone, he was something._

Robin reluctantly moved his hand from Raven's face to her stomach. He gently rubbed the medium sized bulge that was once flat. "We're not going to let our child become the spawn of evil Raven, I promise" Robin said and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"So uh, which way's out again?" Cyclops said trying to break the tension. He was just about to exit through an entrance when there was a loud scream throughout the cave.

Robin's head quickly shot up. He knew that scream. They had to get to that scream and quick. He placed Raven's head on the ground and quickly ran out of the tunnel.

"Robin wait where are you going!" Jubilee asked from behind

"Stay there with Raven!" was all Robin said as he disappeared around the corner. Robin ran down the nearest entrance he saw._ It couldn't have been that far, we heard too well._ Robin finally found the entrance to the tunnel when he saw group 3 battling against hundreds of Slade's bots. He turned to see the limp form that the scream belonged to.

"No" was all that Robin said as he quickly ran to the dead form of….

I'm going to stop right there. Hahahaha teaser! See you guys next month! Don't forget to R&R me! Trust me this battle is going to be a long one peeps.


	10. Spoilers!

Hey guys one more thing be4 I go. I am sad to announce that in the episode Stranded this will happen…do not look down if you do not want spoilers

Starfire and Robin admit their feeling for each other. I've seen it with my own brown eyes. Dude this isn't fair.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans..I own the plot and I should be getting paid for it.

Well I have to say at his been quite a while, but I promised to start writing again this month and I'm very dedicated to my writing. Now I forgot where I left off so let me think……………………………………oh yea alright, now back to the story.

"Star" Robin said as he looked at her limp form. He tightly shut his eyes trying to push back the sting in his chest. It felt as if he were losing everything, his parents, his life, Raven, and now Starfire?

"She's gone, she's dead, Starfire, wake up, please," Robin said as he touched the cheek of his former lover. Robin looked down with a pained expression, but was cut off from his grief by a bot that had punched him in the back. Robin quickly got up and high-kicked the bot, tearing it's head off. Another bot came after him punching him in the jaw, Robin quickly retrieved the bot's arm and flipped him over, he punched a hole right through the bot's chest pulling out the wires. Robin got up and looked around at the others. They were just finishing off their bots. He rubbed a bare hand through his untidy hair and closed his eyes.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue Robin," Jean Grey said as she touched his shoulder lightly. Robin didn't reply, it seemed as if he were in another world.

"Rob, you okay man?' Flash asked in a concerned voice.

"No," was all Robin said, he said it with such poison and venom that it hardly seemed like Robin. He looked down at Starfire's petite frame and picked her up.

"Hey Robin, thona esta el banjo dude, she's not dead," said the Mas y menos.

"She's not?" he asked looking down at her. He lightly put his face up to her nose. _She's not! She's not dead!_ Such a powerful wave of relief fell over him, but it didn't stop the venom from oozing within his system. He looked at Star one more time and handed her to Flash, "get her to the medical bay as soon as possible, and get back here quick." Robin said as he walked out of the entrance. " I have some business to take care of, alone" he said as he took off his cape, shirt, and gloves, but kept his mask on. The others stared after him frightening. Robin went back to the tunnel, with Jean, and the Gonzales Twins following him. Wolverine, Cyclops, Jubilee, and Raven looked up, Raven had gain back conscience.

"Robin, what the hell are you doing?" Wolverine asked when he saw Robin half-dressed, and looked like hell's apprentice.

Robin didn't respond to anybody, he kept his eyes locked on one thing and one thing only, that wall that Slade disappeared from. If he could get through that wall he could get to Slade.

"Cyclops" Robin said without looking around. Cyclops shot up and went to Robin's side.

"Yea?" he asked looking at the wall realizing what he wanted.

"Do it," Robin said as he approached the wall. Cyclops leveled out his red shades and blew the entire wall to pieces. Everyone stood stunned at what they had discovered. It was a cold dark place with skeletons and large square stone graves, bats arose everywhere. Robin stepped through the opening and immediately shivered at the coldness.

"Robin wait," Robin turned around to see Cyclops and Wolverine with him. He knew that they were going to go with him, and it was dangerous.

"Don't" Robin said so cold, that he no longer sounded like Robin. Everyone gave worried glances to each other. They didn't know what happened to Robin, but he was acting really strangely. Robin was becoming irritated by the second, he had to stop them from coming with him somehow, he hesitated for a while and slowly peeled back his mask, what they saw frightened them to extreme. His eyes were no longer blue, but blood red, well at least some of the old Robin was in there since you could see a little bit of blue. His stare was cold, he looked, for a moment, like a half boy and half demon. He turned to examine all of their faces, everyone had a worried expression on their faces except for one, Raven. They just stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Raven slowly got up, holding her stomach cautiously, and walked to Robin.

"No Raven, get back please," he said through short breaths as his eyes seemed to glow with redness. Raven put a hand on his cheek but he quickly pushed it away. He stared at her for a minute, like he didn't know her, but it quickly changed into an evil glare as he grabbed he wrist tightly. Raven gasped at Robin's actions and expression.

"Stop it Robin, please, fight it, whatever it is, you're in there, I know it," Raven said, her voice was slowly fading away from that usual monotone voice with every second that the pain shot up through her arm. She slowly tried to fight the pain by moving closer and closer to him, she finally reached him and caught hold of his lips. Robin stopped at the sudden movement and his eyes turned wide fading slowly in from blue and red. He quickly pulled back and looked away. Everyone looked on in surprise as he slowly turned away and headed into the tunnel, Cyclops, and Wolverine following behind. But before he left he said something under his breath that only Raven could here, something that made her smile and cry at the same time. Something that sounded distinctly like _Don't give up on me._

Behind the Scenes Interview:

Me: So how did you guys like it?

Raven: I would never go out with Boy Blunder, let alone get pregnant by him

Robin: rolls his eyes she's right, besides I'm going out with Star

Me: not in my story you're not

Robin:Then re-write!

Me: No!

Raven: great

Me: hey, you and Raven can handle it, you two have a bond remember?

Robin: so? only in our minds, not bonding with our bodies!

Me: so how did you like THIS chapter?

Raven: I would never cry, or let him but his hands on me

Robin: and what am I supposed to be?

Me: well, Slade did something to you in Haunted remember?

Robin: yea…

Me: well this time instead of being in your mind he's controlling it, making you turn into something else

Robin: whoa…

Me: well that's all for now folks, and don't forget to R&R!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Yea. Don't own em. This song is by Roxette "Listen to Your Heart" dedicated to Raven the soaring bird.

Raven's POV

I lay in my bad, listening as the howling wind creeps against my large window pane. I hear the waves as they crash against the rocks in the middle of the ocean. My blue satin comforter is welcoming to my cold skin as my open window send warm refreshing wind towards my bed in an attempt to heaten my cold pale flesh. My hair whips around my face like tiny whips beating my tender skin. Cold sweat pours down my face due from a nightmare that I've had everyday since my 18th birthday. I get up from my bed to reveal wet sheets, my pajamas stick to me like they were glued on. I slowly step towards my balcony and I glance at my clock. "Only 2:30" I say as I lean on the rail that's blocking me from the opening of the ocean and the earth. I close my eyes as I let the air blow my hair and skin, it's very refreshing and calming, and soothing. I sigh as I think about my dream, my dream recalls my future, my destiny, my past, my present, my fate. I cannot think about ever harming my friends, they're too important to me. Cyborg, that's my big brother. Beastboy, he's actually quite funny, well he's been getting funnier, Starfire she's the only girl that I can talk to because..well..she's different too, and Robin, well Robin and me share a bond, he knows me like no one else in the tower does, I'm actually happy that it's him. He's actually cute, but how is that going to help us? I hear something behind me, I brace my self as I turn briskly to face the enemy, surprisingly, it's Robin, in pants and…shirtless, I wonder, is he feeling alright? And I look closely, it's very hard to see in my dark room. His mask, it's not on, and I see, for the very first time, what looks to be very very gray eyes. His eyes are blue, and so beautiful, almost as if they are cold and dark, and yet it holds so much emotion in them, like someone who's been through too much to still be a teenager.

"Robin, what's wrong, are you okay?" I ask in my monotone voice. He steps onto the balcony where I am and leans against it.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he says as he stare at me seriously and intensely. He actually looked scary for a miniscule of a second.

"What are you talking about Boy Blunder?" I ask as I cross my arms as I stare at him quizzically.

"Raven, I've been holding this back for too long. I know that there's something you're not telling us, telling me, and I want to know what, and why" he says as his eyes suddenly takes a softer tone of grey and he actually looks concerned, for me.

"I'm not holding back anything Robin, now if you don't mind, will you please leave so that I can go back to bed" I say as I try to drop the conversation before we both do anything we will regret in the future. I turn to leave the balcony, but I feel strong hands grab my arm and turn me back around.

"Raven what is wrong with you! I'm trying to help you, we all are, I love you Rae, I don't know what it'll be like without you here, we need you, we all do, I do, and if we lose you, no one could ever replace you Raven, please let me help you," he says as he unexpectedly pulls me into a hug. I don't know what to do, I'm speechless, I slowly and hestitantly hug him back, and I feel his cheeks on my collar bone. I feel something wet and warm on my skin and I look down, and he's crying.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Robin, you didn't come down here to talk about this, did you?" I ask as I pull away from him. I see him look down for a moment and shake his head.

"No, the real reason that I came here, is because..is because, Alfred, my butler, well my old butler, he died, yesterday" he say as he pauses for a moment to stop the tears from falling. I quickly pull him into another hug without thinking, and I sit the both of us on the concrete of the balcony. He grabs my waist and clings to it for dear life and cries in my lap.

"Please don't tell Star, I don't want her to worry, you know how she can be" he says through tears. I hear him chuckle softly through his ever flowing tears, for a moment, I feel sympathetic towards the Boy Wonder.

"I won't, I promise" is all that I can say as he look out over the balcony, and I lean my head on the cool rail that welcomes the softness of my hair, and the warmth of my skin, and unexpectedly, we both fall asleep, listening to the cool breeze, and the thundering ocean, and for the first time in years, I don't have any nightmares.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

And when I, Raven wake up in a dark cave surrounded by the League, I see that it was just a dream.And that Robin is really gone, and I'm scared for his life, as he is for mine……

Ok so R&R, this story is getting so tense! I hope I can write action scenes so pray for me!


End file.
